


Konijn Fairytale.  1-3/3.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary:  Not in any order mind you:  Amsterdam, rabbits, cycling, dancing, sex on a plane*Happy super late B-day!  Ludivine(I offered and she prompted so here we are ☺)*WARNING:  SHARK BITE





	1. Chapter 1

**_Konijn Fairytale (Rabbit Fairytale)--1/3_**  
  
EEN  
  
Callie has been over hundreds of times.  Erica’s house is not a new place for her, and yet as she slides the key in the lock letting herself in—she feels that she is trespassing in some unknown land all over again.  Callie moved in over the weekend and she and Erica had celebrated by ignoring all of the boxes in favor of the bed.  Monday morning had been hard for her to leave the sleeping figure of Erica, but her shift was earlier and she had to go.  Erica’s later shift meant that Callie now found herself inside Erica’s house all alone for the first time since officially moving in.  
  
Callie moved from room to room taking in the contents and trying to envision her boxes of belongings blending in with Erica’s carefully arranged things.  The most familiar to her were the common rooms of the house like the kitchen so she did not linger there.  Any kitchen items that Callie had—she left with Christina.  Erica’s kitchen rivaled a four-star restaurant’s kitchen, so Callie had happily let her few items go.  The bedroom is also more familiar to her so she does not linger there after changing out of her work clothes and into her pajamas.  
  
The office however has before been a place skipped over.  Not having a TV to watch, a couch to flirt on, or a bed to make use of the office had not been high on Callie’s radar.  As Callie quietly slips into the room though she has a sense that this room represents a large part of the woman she loves instead of that doctor persona that she works with.  The heart of the woman that Callie loves and has claimed as her own.  Here, at last, are bookshelves with time worn books, many of which have likely been passed down over the years and read often.  Here are the certificates on the wall marking Erica’s achievements.  Here are the few pictures of those important to her and gone now.  
  
Callie can’t resist sitting at Erica’s desk.  It is sturdy and imposing, much like the woman who owns it.  Pulling open drawers and looking at nick knacks and files, Callie finds that also like its owner there are small treasures waiting inside if you take the time to pay attention.  Under a pencil box Callie spies an old folded piece of paper with Erica’s flowing script.  She pulls it out from under the pencil box and reads.  Callie immediately realizes this is a list as the words are not in any order and do not always sit nicely on their lines.  Many things have been written in various inks over the years and crossed out.  Callie smiles as her fingers trace the accomplishments:  Johns Hopkins, Head of Cardiothoracics…  Then she focuses on the ones that have yet to be crossed off.  
  
Chief  
Design/build my house  
Medical relief in South America  
Married  
Greece  
Keukenhof  
Callie  
  
Callie looks around the room upon seeing her name on the list.  Her brain convincing her that she has been caught.  Her eyes go to her watch and she realizes that she still has an hour left.  Her name had been written and then smeared and then gone over again with another color pen.  Callie wonders when she was added and frowns to know that she had been smeared out.  She sighs and pulls out her phone knowing that she was re-written in and in bold.  She begins to type on her phone committing the list to memory as she does.  
  
TWEE  
  
“Why did the chief call this meeting?  Is there a trauma coming in?  It’s been fairly steady all day and the news isn’t flashing any crazy emergencies.”  Callie asks Christina as they meet up in the corridor.  
  
“I don’t know, but he’s called in the whole surgical program.   I just hope that I get more cardio time.  Ever since we were bumped out of our specialties, I hardly ever get to see a heart anymore.”  Christina pouts a little.  
  
Callie catches Erica’s eye and angles over toward her along the back of the group.  It’s not much, but it still gives Callie a thrill to stand next to her lover, even in the most innocent of circumstances.  The surgical crowd is mumbling and looking at each other anxiously.  Will there be another competition?  Has another intern group cut an LVAD wire or nearly killed one of their own in a GAME of operation?  No one seems to have a clue.  
  
Clearing his throat from the stairs the chief speaks, “Unfortunately I’ve called you here together for some bad news.  I would rather make an announcement once to the whole surgical program, than to watch you scramble around with half the information in rumors that spiral out of control for the rest of the week.”  
  
Callie looks around and catches looks with Christina, George, and Meredith.  Meredith’s face is pale and she looks sad.  Callie looks back to Chief Shepherd and knows that she knows whatever it is that he is about to announce.  Callie figures that it has something to do with her group.  It always is someone in Meredith Grey’s group.  Christina and George look clueless, so that leaves Izzie and Alex, who are not here.  
  
“As many of you know Izzie and Alex Karev left on their honeymoon last week.  They were taking a small boating trip down the coast of California where they would linger in San Diego and then return home.  Looking for otters while swimming in Monterey Bay, they were attacked by a shark.  Izzie is in ICU in Monterey and Alex was admitted for shock after they were able to get out of the water and onto shore.”  
  
George is visibly sickened and Christina actually appears to be giving him a strong arm to steady him.  She looks shaken, but not sad.  Callie wonders why the universe would do that to Alex, and why the universe had waited so long to repay her for the damage she had done to her marriage to George.  The chief says that he will call them all back when he finds out more and that he hopes they will be able to stay focused on the work of saving lives.  
  
“Well, the brat pack is officially stunned silent.”  Erica mutters as she and Callie walk away.  “I guess the surgical floor will be rather quiet for a while.”  
  
Callie smiles at her, “Yeah.  I’m impressed that Derek handled it this way.  Less gossip to disturb everyone.”  
  
“I’m impressed with him too.  Maybe the board really did see more to his potential than we did.”  
  
“Well, we were blinded by the hair gel.”  
  
“I know, right?”  
  
The pair giggle and head toward the coffee cart.  With no surgeries scheduled for at least an hour they enjoy a rare time of leisure before bustling around again.  
  
DRIE  
  
Another day of snooping finds Callie looking at the bookcases.  Erica is so orderly, but she has many books that simply didn’t fit and so they are lying on top of other books creating a vertical set of books and a more haphazard horizontal set of books.  Additionally, there are books and other things also stuffed into the shelves in front of the books.  Callie has found more than one book that has apparently become a storage place for bookmarks.  It would seem that Erica likes bookmarks but doesn’t use them.  They have cool quotes or interesting photos on them, but no book needs 5 bookmarks at the same time.    
  
Tucked against the edge of the bookcase and next to books that stick out farther than it, Callie finds a very old and well-worn copy of The Velveteen Rabbit.  It seems that this book is very special to Erica and Callie wonders why it would be hidden so well on a top shelf.  As she pulls it off the shelf two pictures fall out of it and an old very folded piece of paper.  Callie bends down to pick them up and recognizes one of the photos is of Callie’s mother on a bicycling trip in a small town.  On the back it just says Medemblik, 1965.   
  
Erica hasn’t talked much about her mom, but what she has said has always been wistful and longing.  It would seem that Erica wished she had more time to know her and share her life with her.  The photo is well worn but has been cared for in order to survive all these years.  The other photograph is a picture of young Erica.  The similarities between them are quite remarkable.  Callie spends several moments just looking from the picture held in her right hand to the picture held in her left.  On the back must be Erica’ mother’s writing, Callie knows it is not hers.  “My little bunny with her little bunny” is the caption on the back and the date is simply the year—1973.  Callie thinks about it and figures depending on the month that Erica would have been 6 years old.  Erica has two braids, brown cowboy boots, red shorts, and a long sleeve t-shirt with a rainbow across it and under one arm she is carrying the most fantastic black and white rabbit.  Callie laughs until she cries, little Erica is so beautiful and so is her bunny.  
  
The piece of paper was an entire passage hand-copied in Erica’s young handwriting and carefully folded and kept over the years.  It was the selection of the story where the Velveteen Rabbit asked the Skin Horse about being REAL.  Callie was familiar with the story so her mind tried to focus on what parts of this passage Erica would focus on.  
  
****_“What is REAL?” asked the Rabbit one day…_  
“Real isn’t how you are made,” said the Skin Horse.  “It’s a thing that happens to you.  When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real.”  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Sometimes…”  
“It doesn’t happen all at once.”  Said the Skin Horse.  “You become.  It takes a long time.  That’s why it doesn’t often happen to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept.  Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby.  But those things don’t matter at all, because once you are Real you can’t be ugly, except to people who don’t understand.”  
  
By the time Callie has read it a few times through and looked at the pictures many more times, she has a plan forming in her head to do something special for her Erica, the one with the big sweet heart, that must have gotten stomped on pretty badly along the way for her to hide such wonderful treasures up on a shelf and out of mind.  
  
VIER  
  
Callie blushes when Erica enters the scrub room.  After looking at Callie’s embarrassed face and Mark’s smug grin, Erica can only conclude that the conversation going on was not a professional one.  To what level her girlfriend sank in conversation with Mark is beyond her limit to guess, but it must be pretty bad because Callie is now stuttering and stammering to say hello and ask about the surgery.  
  
“Do we have to scrub down the scrub room every time you two have a conversation in here?”  Erica say sternly, but her smirk at Callie is anything but.  
  
“Only when we’re talking about you.”  Mark cuts in very satisfied with himself as Erica puffs up a little ruffled at being dragged into what can only be guessed as a highly inappropriate conversation and knowing both Mark and her girlfriend—it is most likely about sex.  
  
“Ewww.  I thought you gave up talking about us in a threesome when we officially got together?”  Erica fires back at him and wags a finger at Callie.  
  
“Callie was just saying that she likes sex on planes—” Mark is cut off as Callie quite literally jumps on his head and covers his mouth with her hand.  The damage is done though, and Callie looks at Erica mortified.  Erica is not sure whether Callie is mortified that her little secret is out, or if she’s concerned that Erica will be upset that she was discussing it with Mark.  
  
Erica likes to push the envelope sometimes and since Callie is clearly uncomfortable, she turns to Mark.  “Planes, huh?  Any other places I should put on my list, Sloan?”  
  
Callie jerks her head to look at Erica in disbelief.  She had braced for impact, but this was not something she was expecting.  Mark steps away from her and starts laughing.  “Well, you know she’s a bit of a dare devil.”  He wiggles his eyebrows at Erica.  
  
“Mark!”  Callie says and begins slapping his arm hard.  
  
“Ow.”  Mark rubs his hand over his arm in between Callie’s assaults.  “Well, you know she likes a bit of a dare.  Aw.  Stop it.”  Mark turns and catches Callie’s wrists in his large hands.  He turns to look at Erica and they share a glance that qualifies as conspiratorial.  Callie’s mouth drops open as she takes in the silence and the details of her situation.  
  
Erica’s hands around her waist from behind make Callie’s eyes go wide.  “I’ve got this.”  Erica breathes out close to her ear.  Mark’s shit eating grin should have been the tip off, but it wasn’t, Callie was still reveling from the whole conversation.  Erica’s hot wet mouth on the back of her neck sent a sudden shiver down her body and she rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she leaned back into Erica.  Even the clicking of the scrub room door behind Mark didn’t stop her from moaning a little as Erica continued to pepper her neck with kisses.  “Dare devil, huh.”  Erica’s words tickled her ear.  “So, if I wanted to take you here in the scrub room...”  Erica paused to lick and then suck on the back of Callie’s neck as her words sank in.  “You’d let me?”  Now her words tickled between Callie’s legs as Erica’s fingers toyed with the top of her scrub pants.  
  
“No.  Erica.  Not here.  Please.”  Was all that Callie could moan out, before dragging her down the hall.  
  
***  
  
“What’s wrong with George?”  Callie asked as she flopped down with Cristina at lunch.  Cristina took one of her iPod earbuds out of her ear and turned down the volume.  Callie rolled her eye—god forbid that she actually turn-off the damn thing.  
  
“Is Bambi still moping?”  
  
“Yes.”  Callie hissed out looking around.  “He’s on my service today and he’s so out of it.”  Callie fought with the pull top of her dipping sauce and then frustrated, she shoved it in Christina’s face.  
  
“He’s got a lot on his mind.”  Christina shrugged.  
  
Callie puffed out a puff of air, her body shouting `AS IF’.  But she said, “Like what?”  
  
“Well his hot ex-wife, is now the hot cardio-godess’ lover for one thing.”  
  
“Oh.  You really think he’s upset about that?”  
  
“Well a little.  I mean.  He’s an idiot, but I still think he liked you.”  
  
“Serves him right.”  
  
“There’s the Callie that I like.”  
  
“What else is wrong with him?”  
  
“Well, Izzie was almost eaten by a shark.”  
  
“Should have known he wasn’t really upset about me.”  
  
“Yeah.  But they didn’t work, so it wasn’t about her either.  He’s just…  He’s just Bambi.  Besides it’s kinda funny.”  
  
“What!?  What’s funny?  I didn’t find any of that funny.”  
  
“No, not that.  Geez.  It’s funny that the shark didn’t even want her.  He spit her back out.”  Christina says it very seriously, even looking Callie dead in the eye.  After a moment of silent reflection, they both burst into hysterical laughter.  That is all the discussion they will ever need about the subject.  
  
VIJF  
  
Callie pulls up at a house that she has found on the internet.  It is a boring one-story ranch-style house on a neighborhood street, but the family inside is one of the top-rated in the bunny business.  They operate a bunny rescue and foster care network that branches out all over Washington State.  Callie tries not to think about what she’s doing.  She doesn’t want to freak out, and she doesn’t want to think too much about the bunnies.  The one in her kindergarten class was creepy and always almost bit her fingers.  
  
The man’s name is Monty, which Callie wonders about, but he’s nice enough and his daughters, Kimberly and Celine, are thoroughly enchanting.  In the back yard there are two hutches for the rabbits and the reality of buying a rabbit sinks in to Callie’s mind.  The girls got several rabbits out and put them on a counter height table.  It must be for showing the rabbits and grooming them.  Callie nervously approaches the table.  
  
Callie follows the girls’ lead and tries to pet a black and white one that she thinks Erica would like.  She’s not sure what happens next, but Kimberly turns to put one rabbit away.  Celine catches one young bunny that wants to jump down.  And the black and white bunny goes psycho on Callie and bites and scratches her hand and forearm.  The girls act quickly as Callie shouts and yanks her hand back.  Kimberly grabs the offensive rabbit and puts it in a smaller hutch farther away in the yard.  Celine grabs Callie’s hand and yells for her father.  
  
***  
  
Callie, sans bunny, arrives home after Erica.  She kisses her hello quickly and then darts into the bathroom to look at her poorly bandaged wounds.  A couple of the cuts were quite deep.  Callie is just washing her hands again when Erica knocks on the door.  “Cal?  Are you okay?  I couldn’t help but notice you run off…”  
  
“Do you have a suturing kit here at home?”  
  
Erica opens the door to see Callie eyeing her cuts.  “What happened to you?”  
  
“It’s my secret for now.”  Callie tries to be mysterious, but Erica is having none of it with her hands on her hips and a concerned look in her eye.  Callie smiles weakly at her.  “I’m a little embarrassed, give me some time.”  
  
Erica squints her eyes at her trying to decide, but she just sighs as she looks back down at Callie’s wounds.  “Let me get the kit.”  She turns out of the bathroom again.  Callie sits on the toilet seat and blows her hair out of her face.  “Here.  Take these.”  Erica says as she holds out a couple of pills and a glass of water.  “Whatever you did, this is going to hurt.”  
  
Thinking of her pride Callie mumbles, “It already does,” before she tosses back the pills.  
  
It shouldn’t be, but it’s a moment of tenderness between them that makes Callie love Erica even more.  Erica sits on the edge of the tub knee to knee with Callie and focuses intently on her as she tries to make the smallest tightest stitches on the planet.  Callie bites her lip to not squirm and because it is so cute.  Protective Erica combined with competitive Erica.  She wouldn’t want anyone at work to see these stitches and be able to say anything to her about their quality.  It’s so cute and her serious look makes Callie want to cup her face and pull her into a heated kiss, which she can’t do because there’s a needle involved at the moment.  
  
But after…  Yes.  After the stitches…  Callie plans to have her way with her sweet tender competitive Dr. Hahn.  And really?  That’s all a girl could want, right?  
  
ZES  
  
“Hey.  How was your day?”  Callie greets Erica as they walk to the car together.  
  
“All in all it was all right.  Too much paperwork.”  Erica reaches out and takes Callie’s hand entwining their fingers as they head to the car.  
  
“Want to go out tonight?  We haven’t been in a while…”  Callie sounds defeated already, but she asks in a plaintive voice, hoping that Erica will relent.  
  
They’ve reached the car and Erica stands ready to open Callie’s side for her, but instead she pushes her up against the side of it.  Callie hisses as the cold metal freezes her through her clothes.  “Can we stay home tomorrow and do almost nothing?”  Erica asks as she kisses Callie’s lips in a teasing way before teasing her cheek against Callie’s.  Just Erica’s warm skin on her makes Callie melt, but this kind of touching when Erica is her most delicate—well, that really gets to Callie because it is a promise of so much more to come.  
  
“Yes.  Home all day.”  Callie whimpers.  
  
***  
  
Erica stands at the edge of the dance floor struggling with the angel and demon on her shoulder.  She knows that she will end up on the dance floor.  She even knows that she will ultimately enjoy dancing with Callie.  However, that doesn’t mean the Dr. Hahn part of her personality will willingly allow her to hop onto the floor.  There aren’t that many people on the dance floor yet, it’s at the edge of being early still, and this really isn’t her kind of music.  Callie plays the part of Erica’s personal devil with aplomb.  She knows that Erica will bend to her will in time and that the disequilibrium that Erica is experiencing is ultimately good for her.  
  
When they were getting together, coming out, negotiating time together, and dealing with public affection—Erica had always needed time to dip her toes in to the water, test it out, and then finally jump in.  She was cautious by nature and wanted to be assured success before she committed to anything.  When she did jump in—it was a permanent move forward.  Callie had finally figured this out after she had jumped in several times unprepared only to jump out again in panic and have Erica still standing there watching her.  Erica was amused by the trouble Callie got herself in.  Callie even thought she could tell that Erica secretly congratulated herself on not following Callie’s whims.  
  
They each proceeded toward a goal differently, but in the case of each other they were united in not letting themselves of anyone get in the way.  After so many months struggling against each other and with each other, they had settled into a happy relationship bubble that no one could shake.  Callie now took the dance floor and began to feel the beat.  She would visit Erica on the sidelines when she needed a break.  Eventually as the dance floor filled in and Erica had enough of looking at Callie, she would come to her.  
  
Callie tried to not be impatient as the bar filled in, the heat rose, and the beat rattled her nerves.  Just as Callie is touched a little too much by the people nearest to her on the dance floor, she feels Erica behind her.  She looks to the mirror to be sure, but something in her skin just knows it’s Erica.  Claiming her with hands on her hips Erica ground her body closely to Callie’s.  For her part Callie leaned back reveling in the knowledge that Erica’s breasts were against her.  Erica continued the dance behind her tightening one arm around Callie’s stomach and using her other hand to clear Callie’s hair from her neck before planting a hot kiss on her neck.  
  
Callie’s breathing hitched and she grabbed Erica’s hand with hers and spun out of the dance and drew Erica close to her face to face now.  Callie slid her thigh between Erica’s legs and ground up against her to the rhythm of the music.  She could tell that Erica had finally caught the rhythm of the music as she wrapped one arm around Callie.  Callie put her cheek against Erica’s feeling the heat course back and forth between them with even the slightest contact of skin.  Tickling her ear with her words, Erica leaned forward to whisper, “You’re the most beautiful woman here.”  
  
With the volume, the crowd, and the flashing lights it was impossible for Callie to have heard all of her words, but her darkened eyes, tightened grip and lips on Erica’s told her that she got the idea.  For the next several songs Erica and Callie danced close together and then separated to look at each other.  They spun and turned away when others got too close to them.  Finally, when a couple of slow songs began and they each had sweat glistening on their bodies, it was time to go.  Callie grabbed Erica’s hand and lead her off the dance floor.  Erica tried to hold back her desire to rush home and settled for pinning Callie briefly against the car before getting in and speeding home.

 

 

…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Konijn Fairytale (Rabbit Fairytale) Part 2/3_**  
  
ZEVEN  
  
“Hey.  Are you waiting all by yourself?”  
  
“Yeah.  They took my mom down for an echocardiogram.”  
  
“So she’s a heart patient, huh?”  
  
“Yeah.  Dr. Hahn’s her doctor.  Do you know her?”  
  
“You bet I do.  She’s the best.”  
  
“Oh.  Good.  I really hope that my mom’s going to be all right.”  
  
“Well, she’s in the best possible hands with Doctor Hahn.”  Callie tells her with a huge smile as much for the girl as for herself.  The young girl shifts in her chair her book falling to the floor.  Callie reaches down to get it before the little girl can.  On the cover is a rabbit walking towards a huge door.  The title of the book is The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane.  Callie hands it back to the girl.  “What’s that about?  Is it any good?”  
  
“Oh.  Yeah.  It’s great actually.  I’ve read it three times already.”  
  
“Is it about that rabbit?”  
  
“Yeah.  He’s pretty awesome.  Do you want to borrow it?  I have others and you, uh, work here right?”  
  
“Oh.  I wouldn’t want to take your book.”  
  
“Well, we’re here at least until tomorrow.  Then my mom might have surgery.  I guess it depends on the tests.”  
  
“Ok.  I won’t take it out of the hospital, okay.”  


“Nah.  Read it at home.  You’ll like it better.”  
  
“Okay.  But I’ll bring it back tomorrow.”  
  
“That’s fine.”  
  
***  
  
Callie gets off her shift earlier than Erica and she settles herself down on the couch to check out the little girl’s book.  She hopes it is like the velveteen rabbit and would make a nice gift instead of the psycho bunny that bit and scratched her the other day.  Callie is glad to have time without Erica sometimes so that she can keep learning about her and she can finally land on a gift idea that tells her how she really feels.  
  
**_“Once, in a house on Egypt Street, there lived a rabbit who was made almost entirely of china.  He has china arms and china legs, china paws and a china head, a china torso and a china nose.  His arms and legs were jointed and joined by wire so that his china elbows and china knees could be bent, giving him much freedom of movement.  
  
_**

**_His ears were made of real rabbit fur, and beneath the fur, there were strong, bendable wires, which allowed the ears to be arranged into poses that reflected the rabbit’s mood—jaunty, tired, full of ennui. His tail, too, was made of real rabbit fur and was fluffy and soft and well-shaped.  
  
_ **

**_The rabbit’s name was Edward Tulane, and he was tall.  He measured almost three feet from the tip of his ears to the tip of his feet; his eyes were painted a penetrating and intelligent blue.”_**  
  
From the first chapter Callie is entranced by the book and she panics when her cell phone rings before she is finished.  She wants to keep it a secret from Erica for now and her phone probably means that Erica is a block away already.  “Hello?”  
  
“Hey babe.  I have an emergency surgery right now.  I won’t be home until really late.  I’m sorry about dinner.  I’ll make it up to you, okay?”  Erica sounds tired and really sad about missing dinner.  
  
“Want me to bring you something?  Can you take a break during this one?”  
  
“No.  I have to be in there the whole time.  It’s strictly a cardio surgery.”  
  
“Okay then.  I’ll leave something in the fridge for you to warm up.  Love you.”  
  
“Thanks.  Love you, too, babe.”  
  
Erica hangs up and Callie turns to her book to quickly finish the last chapter.  It’s only 5:30 and Callie is beginning to form an idea in her head about giving her bunny a bunny.  It just won’t be able to maim Callie the way that a real psycho rabbit could.  Callie finishes the book, cries for a moment, and picks up the phone.  Her dad will know just who to talk to in order to put her plan in motion.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
ACHT  
  
Erica and Callie burst into the attendings’ lounge giggling and flirting.  It’s not often, but for the moment they were hoping for just a little privacy.  Disappointed they draw up short at finding Mark Sloan slouched in the corner of the sofa with his leg propped on the table and the other stretched across the seats.  His hand holds a package in his lap and without even talking to him, they burst into a fit of giggles at his expense.  The look on his face is pure discomfort as he covers his face with his hand and groans.  
  
“What—” Erica giggles.  
  
“—happened to you?”  Callie finishes also giggling.  
  
“High school cheerleader.”  Mark mutters through his tightly clenched jaw.  
  
“Did she file charges too, Sloan?”  Erica asks incredulously.  
  
He uncovers his face and rolls his head forward to glare at her.  He can’t believe the levels that her `crassness’ can reach sometimes.  `And to think she called me a crass predatory ape of a man?  What is she really?  She’s a crass predatory cardio goddess of a woman.’  Mark shakes his head wishing he had convinced the chief to give him stronger pain medication.  
  
“The hysterical cheerleaders that came in an hour ago?”  Callie asks him.  
  
“Yes.  Their evil captain kicked me as a reflex to O’Malley examining her other wounds.  Unfortunately, I received the kick she meant for him.”  
  
The girls couldn’t believe their good fortune.  Sure, they had been deprived of some alone time, but this for the moment was so much better.  Especially when they were guaranteed better quality alone time when they got home.  
  
Mark Sloan’s family jewels taken out by a cheerleading captain?  Priceless.  
  
Not having a camera for the moment?  Epic fail.  
  
***  
  
“Have you heard anything about Alex and Izzie?”  
  
Cristina frowns and then looks around before she answers.  “The chief is going to have a meeting later, but I was there when he got the message.”  Cristina looks around again.  “I don’t want George to hear yet.”  With one final look up the corridor, she begins.  “Alex was fine.  They’ve released him after observing him for signs of shock and hypothermia.  He’s staying with her of course.  The shark bites look pretty gruesome, but the only damage was to her brachial plexus…”  
  
Callie looks at Cristina.  She’s glad that Alex is ok.  Callie can’t help the not very nice gladness the she feels as it registers to her that Izzie’s injury is pretty severe.  “Is.  Is her arm all right?”  
  
“Izzie’s not coming back.  She lost full range of her arm and she won’t be able to complete the surgical program.”  
  
“Oh.  My.  No wonder you don’t want George to hear until the chief’s meeting.”  
  
“She wasn’t my favorite and I know she wasn’t yours, but it’s pretty disturbing all the same that you can be swimming in the ocean and your career is literally bitten out of your life.”  
  
NEGEN  
  
“Hurry home.  Please.”  Callie is practically whining into the phone.  
  
“Ok, Cal.  What’s going on?”  
  
“I am horrible about keeping surprises and I have a surprise, so hurry up and come home.”  
  
“Ok.  Babe.  Bye.”  Erica hangs up her phone and rolls her eyes, but she does hurry to get out of the hospital and get home.  Not only is it nice to come home to Callie, it’s even nicer that Callie is asking her to rush home making her feel even more wanted than usual.  
  
***  
  
Erica sets her stuff on the table by the door as she takes off her coat and kicks off her shoes.  She hears Callie running water in the kitchen and takes a moment to look around at the living room in front of her.  Standing where the coffee table should be is a brightly wrapped 3 foot tall box.  Erica’s jaw drops open in shock, and she stands there.  “You’re home!”  Callie says as she quickly walks up to her girlfriend.  A quick kiss on the cheek and the slightly stunned blonde is being led to the couch.  
  
“Erica.  I have to confess something.”  If Callie didn’t absolutely glow with happiness Erica would be concerned.  Callie’s confessions were not usually anything that Erica wanted to be anywhere near.  Today though her girlfriend’s focus is on her and Erica knows they’ve come a long way.  They’ve been dating over a year, they live together, they are out, and they even go dancing…  Erica takes a deep breath—nothing to worry about.  “I’ve been snooping around a little when I get home before you.”  
  
Erica is visibly relieved, then curious.  “What are you telling me, Miss Snoopy?”  
  
Callie brings out her first gift.  “Open this one first.”  
  
“Callie?”  Erica tries to ask, but Callie puts Erica’s hand on the present insistently.  Erica knows that like all things Callie it will be clear in the end, but starting the talk is not her specialty.  Erica opens her gift to find a copy of the book The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane.  Tracing the letters on the cover and the picture of Edward Erica looks up to Callie surprised.  “What’s this, Callie?”  
  
“I saw that you had a copy of the Velveteen Rabbit.”  Callie admits, but doesn’t explain.  “It looked like you had it a long time.  And a daughter of your patient told me about this book.  It’s really wonderful and I thought you might like it.”  
  
“I’m sure I’ll love it, Cal.”  Erica kisses Callie on the lips, but just as she opens her mouth to trace Callie’s lips with her tongue—Callie pulls back.  
  
“Open the big one now.”  Callie says taking the book out of Erica’s lap.  
  
“You really are bad at holding on to surprises, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes.  It came today and I couldn’t wait for you to get home.”  
  
Erica rips of the paper and, in her eagerness, Callie even helps.  Then Callie is at the ready with a box cutter to slice the packing tape and help liberate Erica’s treasure.  Erica grabs the tin inside the box and pulls it free.  Callie drags the box and paper off to the side.  Then she kneels opposite Erica as she lifts the lid of the tin and reaches in to take out the 3-foot tall figurine of Edward Tulane.  Erica gasps as she lifts him out complete in his fancy clothes and gold pocket watch.  “Callie…”  Erica begins, but fades out in wonder at her girlfriend.  
  
“He’s from the story.  I hope you’ll love him.”  
  
Erica places Edward in a seat of honor in the middle of the couch.  She stares at him for a few moments and Callie wiggles on the spot in her excitement.  
  
“I wanted to get a bunny for my bunny.”  Callie says and tries to look innocent when Erica turns questioningly to her.  “I tried to get you a real bunny, like the one you had, but—”  
  
“It went psycho and bit and clawed your hand?”  Erica asks her face full of shock and wonder at her girlfriend.  “You tried to get me a rabbit and it attacked you?”  
  
“Yes.”  Callie says very serious.  
  
“I love him.” Erica says very seriously back, not looking at Edward at all, but her eyes locked on Callie’s.  
  
“Come stand. Here.” Callie says in a whisper.  “There’s one more.”  
  
Erica stands in front of Callie where she’s been kneeling next to Edward’s tin.  She fumbles around down in her pocket and then she has something in her palm and locks her eyes on Erica.  “I want you to know how much you mean to me.  I want you to know that I will always be here for you and that I want you to always be here for me.”  Callie holds her palm out flat with a beautiful engagement ring on it.  “Marry me.”  
  
“Yes.  Yes, of course.”  Erica takes the ring from Callie’s palm and holds it in her fist and she kneels down facing Callie.  This kiss—well, this kiss puts all their others to shame.  
  
TIEN  
  
For the wedding…  Addison came into town and Callie stayed with her overnight at the Archfield so that they could have a mini-party and Erica wouldn’t see her before the wedding.  Erica was glad to miss it because when they had picked up Addison at the airport the two had been giggling like little girls and talking so fast that Erica felt out of breath.  Indeed, Erica was happy to have a night out with her old friend Rebekah whom she had known since medical school.  Erica was lucky enough to not be like a giddy school girl since Rebekah just worked at Northwestern a little farther away than Mercy West.  
  
Of course they had made the mistake of going to Joe’s to play pool and she had to apologize to Rebekah for Mark Sloan who was trying his best to borrow some of the marriage magic that was in the air.  Rebekah wasn’t having any of it and she finally bet Mark on a pool game that he would go home immediately alone if he lost or with her if he won.  Erica choked on her beer when she overheard the terms that Sloan had just agreed to.  If he had only known that Rebekah used to play pool for money when things were tight in college and medical school, well, he might have just asked that cheerleader to kick him again.  
  
In the afternoon, Erica and Rebekah arrived early to make sure that the chairs were set up and the kitchen had everything ready.  There were musicians to check on, a bar to set up, and an endless list of details to check on.  Erica finally gave her phone to Rebekah after one too many nervous texts from Callie.  Rebekah called her and calmly said that she had agreed to be the one who stayed away to honor the craziness of not seeing the other bride before the ceremony, so she had to let it go.  Christina showed up not long after that, no doubt as Callie’s spy on the goings on at the church and the grounds.  
  
Erica was hidden on the sidewalk behind the hedges behind the pastor.  She would walk in an arc around the bushes and in front of the small crowd to meet Callie in the center.  Callie for her part was hidden behind a different set of bushes surrounding a low building and she would also walk in an arc around in front of the crowd to meet Erica in the middle.  They each knew the other was thirty feet away, but they hadn’t seen each other all day.  Rebekah stood with Erica while Addison stood with Callie and Mark was out in the crowd with Christina making sure that family was seated up front and friends were happy and so on.  
  
On the cue with the music Erica and Callie both started walking around and toward each other with their best ladies trailing behind them.  Addison gasped when she saw Erica and Callie walked faster.  Erica came to a stop and Rebekah walked into her.  All was well though because Callie stopped at the center and Rebekah kick started Erica.  When they met in the middle they held out their hands to each other and instantly calmed with that simple touch and seeing each other finally.  
  
The ceremony passed in a blur.  The pastor said things.  Erica and Callie said things.  They lit a candle together.  They were presented like prizefighters to the crowd as Hahn Torres.  They walked down the aisle and out of the courtyard.  They stood in the reception area and greeted everyone.  It was a blur of congratulations, I’m so glad you could come, I’m so happy for you, and you’re both so stunning.  Then they went with the photographer and took photos of the wedding party and the reception began.  
  
Dancing, more photographs, Mark Sloan gave a speech that was only eclipsed in greatness by the speech that Christina Yang gave, dancing, Miranda Bailey’s kid falling down and crying, the food, Rebekah and Addison dancing and Mark trying to join in…  Erica and Callie were glad that they had so many people taking photos and video-ing everything.  They were able to just relax and take in as much as they could.  After several hours the couple made their way around the room saying goodbye.  They lingered over Callie’s parents who were supplying their private plane for Callie’s secret honeymoon and Erica’s brother Ethan who was the lone representative of the Hahn family.  
  
Then Callie led the way out to the waiting limo and their honeymoon.  
  
ELF  
  
“Since you won’t tell me where we’re going.  And you’ve paid for and planned everything for this honeymoon.”  Erica is slowly undressing as she stands next to the bed in the small airplane room.  “Mark Sloan said something about you…  I just can’t remember what it was.”  Erica stands next to the bed naked now with her hand on her mouth as she tries to remember what it was that he said.  “Oh.  Yes.  That was it.  The dare devil wants to have sex on a plane.”  
  
Callie by now has sat up on the bed in anticipation and has begun to strip her own clothes off in a hurry.  She had hoped that their long flight would have on board entertainment, but she wasn’t sure if Erica was up for this adventure.  Not only was Callie having sex on a plane, but it was on a private plane with a bed, and it was her parents’ plane.  It was almost as cool as it would have been to sneak Erica into her room in high school for a night of frolic.  That thought alone makes Callie wet.  
  
Naked, married, and a mile-high in the air—Erica and Callie collide in a mess of hair, arms, love bites, and breathy exclamations of love, lust and desire.  Their first encounter is quick as they fall to their sides on the bed and quickly go for each other’s sex in a rushed frantic need to feel each other again.  They hadn’t seen each other in 24 hours and even when they saw each other for the ceremony, they had to wait for hours before they could be alone together.  Afterwards laying there resting they began talking about the day.  
  
“Mark’s speech was fantastic.”  
  
“Oh.  I can’t believe he said that about the on-call rooms.  My parents were in the room still!”  
  
“My brother gave me a thumbs up at that point.”  
  
“I am so embarrassed.”  
  
“Don’t be.”  
  
“You should be after Cristina’s speech.”  
  
“I know.  How dare she tell everyone that I was going to put a steak knife in her heart if she didn’t keep our secret at first!”  
  
***  
  
After re-fueling in New York and some other check-up business Callie and Erica get a snack from the well-stocked mini bar and lay back down.  They stare at each other as if they’ve been apart for weeks.  Erica traces Callie’s shoulder down her arm and then scoots closer to trace lazy patterns on her back.  Callie reaches up and runs her fingers through strands of Erica’s hair.  Finally, they still their hands and lean in for the slow kiss that they’ve been waiting for.  
  
Erica cups Callie’s cheek rubbing her thumb across it.  Callie cups Erica’s breast in her palm and Erica gasps into Callie’s mouth.  Turned on by Erica’s reaction Callie pushes forward into Erica’s space until Erica is lying on her back.  Callie kneels beside Erica who breathlessly looks at her.  Callie is clearly enjoying seeing her hand on Erica’s breast and her other hand teasing Erica’s sex with light touches.  Erica moans looking at Callie her desire apparent in her dark eyes as they stare pleadingly at Callie.  
  
Callie slides her fingers against Erica and teases her.  Erica starts to mutter Callie’s name and Callie adjusts so that she can tongue Erica’s clit while her fingers work their magic.  Erica reaches out and feels Callie’s thighs and ass in the air.  She loops one arm around Callie and angles her torso toward her.  It’s hard for her to concentrate on anything with Callie’s lips and tongue and fingers working in unison against her, but she is determined to touch Callie now.  Erica clumsily works her fingers up Callie’s thigh and then along her wet folds.  Erica will not admit defeat to the poor angle.  Callie’s mouth stops momentarily on her when Erica slides her thumb and fingers into position tantalizing her throbbing walls and resting against her aching clit.  
  
Feeling how wet Callie is and knowing that her mouth stopped because of her touch is almost enough to make Erica lose it.  When Callie begins circling her clit again with her tongue Erica knows that she can’t hold on much longer.  “Callie.  I want you to come with me.  Slow down.  Callie.”  
  
Callie slows down as Erica speeds up.  Erica is bucking her hips slightly keeping with the rhythm of Callie’s thrusts.  Callie has begun pushing her hips back and down into Erica’s thumb and her thighs are trembling.  “Callie.  Callie.  I’m so close.  Come with me, baby.”  Callie speeds up her swirling and twirling.  Erica turns her head and bites then sucks Callie’s thigh hard.  The electric circuit is complete and the orgasmic current courses through each of them and back around as they each set off fresh shudders in the other.  Eventually Callie pulls away from Erica and gives her clit a final kiss.  Erica pulls away from Callie as well and in a melted pile of jello Callie turns to lie down next to Erica.  
  
“Roll over.  I want to hold you.”  Erica says kissing Callie and then putting her where she wants her.  Erica puts her arm around Callie’s waist and tucks her leg up in between Callie’s.  Callie hugs Erica’s arm and sighs contentedly.  They fall into a gentle slumber that is only disturbed by their eventual landing.  
  
TWAALF  
  
“Callie?  Where are we?”  
  
“Amsterdam.”  
  
“Amsterdam?”  
  
“Look this place is rated number one for honeymoon travel.”  Callie hands a skeptical Erica a glossy brochure for the hotel.  Erica frowns.  Not knowing anything is really getting to her.  So, she’s skeptical at this point about where they are and if it’s suited to their honeymoon purposes.  Part of her had just wanted to shut off the phone and lock the front door and stay in bed for their honeymoon.  The other part of her wanted to follow Callie on any adventure that she wanted.  Callie was the adventure that made her life complete.  
  
“Roemer Visscherstaat 40?”  
  
“Yes.  Or Fusion Suites Number 40.”  
  
“Only 4 rooms?  Well I guess we’ll either be very private or get to know our neighbors really well.”  Erica pondered the information.  “Hosts Alex and Sharmilla make breakfast every day and keep the place filled with fresh flowers.  Callie?”  Erica has deteriorated into a whine in the back of the car.  Callie lays a hand on her thigh and looks at her pleading for a little trust on this.  Erica continues, “It’s near Vondelpark.  That’s the `Central Park’ of Amsterdam.  And look Callie it’s near the Rijksmuseum, Van Gogh Museum and the Stedelijke Museum.”  
  
“Yes.  Its location is supposed to be great and it’s rated best for honeymooners.”  Callie looks knowingly at Erica.  Her eyes saying that this is going to be fun and all kinds of awesome.  When Callie is looking at her that way Erica figures as long as there’s a bed (and Callie) it doesn’t matter where they are.  
  
“Cal.  This is one of the only streets in Amsterdam that has its original 19th century frontages in place.  And it’s just down from the famous `Seven Country Houses’ built in the distinctive style of a specific country Germany, France, Italy, Spain, Russia, The Netherlands and England.  I’m sure it’s going to be wonderful, Cal.”  Erica smiles sweetly at her and leans in for a kiss.  She is glad that they are not trying to navigate in this new place.  Although she was mad at Callie at first for hiring them a car to pick them up from the airport.  
  
***  
  
The view from the window is of the lush gardens of the mansions behind.  It is spectacular and Erica and Callie stand for many minutes admiring the view.  The room is luxurious and the hotel is indeed gorgeous.  Erica turns and looks at Callie in the glow of the sunshine.  She reaches up brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  “You’re so beautiful.”  Erica leans in and kisses her.  “Cal?”  
  
A little dazed from the kiss and the jet lag, Callie just hums in response.  
  
“How did you choose the Netherlands for our honeymoon?”  
  
Callie’s eyes pop open.  She had hoped to keep her secret for a while but she guesses that getting Erica here with it still a secret has to be good enough.  “Would you believe me if I just said that it caught my eye?”  Callie shrugs at her trying to look her most innocent.  
  
“Callie.  I’ve always wanted to come here.  I want to see so many things here.  It just seems like an odd honeymoon choice…”  
  
Callie doesn’t answer and turns away from the window busying herself over her suitcase.  “You know how I found your Velveteen Rabbit book and got you Edward Tulane?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Callie has come out of the suitcase now and she motions for Erica to sit with her on the bed.  Holding an envelope in her lap, Callie begins.  “Well, when I was snooping around I found this picture of your mom.”  Callie holds up a copy of the photo of Erica’s mom in Medemblik.  “And I thought that maybe we could go there?”  
  
“Oh.  Cal.”  
  
“And…”  Callie looks at Erica uncertainly.  “I, uh, found, your list, too.”  Callie slides two tickets out of the envelope and gives them to Erica with trembling hands.  
  
“The Keukenhof!  Callie.  You brought us here to visit the picture and the Keukenhof?”  Erica is overwhelmed with emotion and just stares at Callie disbelieving.  “Oh, Callie.  I love you so much.”  Erica throws her arms around her wife and hugs her tight.  Then she pulls back and kisses Callie with everything she has.  Pouring all of her emotions into her kiss for Callie.  
  
“You’ve been so patient and understanding…  So, so many things Erica.  You’ve given me so much and I just wanted to give you so much back.  To tell you how much you mean to me.”  
  
“You’re my everything, Cal.  You mean the world to me.  I’m so glad that we are together and married now and…  You know we have the future before us.”  
  
“So am I forgiven for snooping?”  
  
“Did you hire a private investigator, or just do it all yourself?”  
  
“Myself?”  Callie says with a shrug of her shoulders and a sheepish look.  
  
“Then, you’re forgiven.”  Erica leans forward giving Callie a kiss to seal the deal.

 

 

…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Konijn Fairytale (Rabbit Fairytale) Part 3/3_**  
  
DERTIEN  
  
Erica and Callie arrive at the Keukenhof just after 3 and find the crowd clearing out.  Hand in hand they walk around the grounds stopping to take pictures and look at the map they picked up at the entrance.  Callie bought a camera for the trip and she is fussing with the settings trying to get a close-up picture of a beautiful burgundy tulip.  It’s swaying in the breeze and the camera is not cooperating so Erica continues up the walkway to look at a patch of red, orange, and yellow tulips that have caught her eye.  
  
Callie looks up and feels like she’s seeing Erica for the first time.  She quickly imagines what it would be like to meet Erica as a stranger—coming up to her and introducing herself, trying to get her to go out with her, being uncertain if she was a fellow tourist.  She gives up on her shots of the burgundy tulip and starts taking pictures of Erica looking at the sunset colored tulips.  At first Erica is concentrating on the tulips and Callie smiles as she kneels down to get a closer look at them.  Callie is thrilled that when Erica turns to look up at her she snapped a photo.  Erica’s hair glows in the early evening sun and her outfit seems to be picked out to go with the tulips she’s been examining, but the look on her face catches Callie’s eye the most.  
  
Erica turned to Callie at caught a fresh look at her.  `That’s my wife.’ She thought to herself and she smiled because Callie was focused on her.  Their desire for each other was equal and shone through on their faces.  `This at last is love.’  She thought and then considered The Velveteen Rabbit, which was the impetus for Callie to propose and to choose this trip.  `This is what it is like to be Real as the Skin Horse said.’  Erica wished she had her own camera in that instant because she would have liked to capture Callie in that moment studying her with her camera and beautiful face.  
  
Erica stood and approached Callie who just kept snapping pictures of her as she walked.  “What are you doing?”  She asked when she was close enough to move the camera and steal a kiss.  They giggled at each other and kissed some more.  
  
“Capturing the moment.  Capturing you.”  
  
“Awww.  You already have me.”  
  
“I’m just gathering proof then.”  
  
“Proof?”  
  
“Of how beautiful you are.”  
  
“Oh.  Really?”  
  
“Yesh.”  Callie squishes her eyes and her face into an adorable mush and shrugs.  Erica kisses her again.  
  
“If you need proof that I’m yours, then all you need to do is look here.”  Erica says and she takes Callie’s hand and places it over hers so that both of their rings show.  
  
VEERTIEN  
  
“My ass hurts.”  
  
“No whining.  This was your plan, remember?”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I thought about how my ass would feel.”  
  
“You said today was the longest day at least, right?”  
  
“Hmmmpphhh.”  Silence.  “Yes.”  
  
“Well, at least there’s that.”  
  
“Since when are you little miss cheerful?”  
  
Erica glares at Callie.  This was her idea from start to finish and now she’s complaining?  Erica was in seventh heaven.  She was following her mom’s bicycle path to Medemblik and she could almost feel her mother riding along with her, but not in a creepy way.  Her mom had passed on when during Erica’s first year of medical school and it was part of why she focused so hard on her studies and her work—to cope with her inexpressible grief.  Erica thought that maybe tonight or tomorrow in Medemblik she’d tell Callie about her.  
  
`Not if she keeps whining, though.’  Erica chuckled to herself.  
  
“You make me little miss cheerful, don’t you know?  This is so totally your fault.”  


Callie swerves and about falls off the bike path and Erica chokes on her laugh as she comes to a stop and circles back to Callie.  
  
“Look.  We’re halfway there already and the hotel bed will feel great.  I can help massage your…  whatever hurts…”  Erica winks at Callie and then gives her an awkward kiss with the bicycles and all.  “Come on.”  Erica takes off again and Callie grudgingly follows her.  
  
***  
  
“Do you want to bike around the lake or walk for a while?”  
  
“Walk.  Please.”  Callie groans and rubs her ass.  Erica smiles down at her wife and swats her other cheek for her.  
  
“Ow.  What did you?  Erica?!  You are so dead!”  
  
Callie hurt a little, but when she turned and saw Erica laughing at her, well that was it.  She was up in a flash and bounding over to Erica.  The same Erica who, still laughing, had dodged her for the moment by jumping in the shower in her t-shirt and panties.  Callie drew up short at the sight of `Wet T-Shirt Contest’ Erica Hahn.  She never thought in a million years that she would get this view of her wife, the consummate professional, but here she stands with nowhere to go not only in a wet white t-shirt that clings to her body, but the water is still on and raining down on her.  Callie licks her lips as she takes in the view of Erica’s nipples erect and outlined in the wet fabric of her shirt.  The steam of the shower only serves to make Callie that much wetter at the sight of her wife in all her glory.  
  
Erica starts to lift her shirt up and off which snaps Callie into action.  Already naked from her sleep, Callie steps into the shower and holds Erica’s hands shaking her head no.  Callie places Erica’s hands on her breasts and leaves them there as she stares into Erica’s ocean blue eyes.  Callie with her first fingers hooks into Erica’s panties and slides them down her legs leaving them in the bottom of the shower.  
  
“See something you like, Cal?”  Erica asks her in a low throaty whisper that gives her arousal away.  Callie nods at her biting her bottom lip between her teeth.  
  
“I never thought I’d see you in a wet t-shirt contest, but I have to admit I’ve fantasized about it.  You sure blew my fantasy out of the water.  And I don’t ever want you to enter one, because I may have to commit several murders if you ever did.”  
  
They share a steamy smile as Callie’s words sink in and their body temperatures continue to rise under the hot water.  Erica changes positions with Callie so that she can lean back against the back of the shower without hitting her head on the water pipe.  In the moment some of Dr. Hahn’s cockiness crosses over into Erica and she stands with her legs spread and her hands trail through her wet hair, down over her shoulders, along the edges of her breasts, before they circle under them and cup them in front of Callie.  When Erica pinches her own nipples and groans, Callie whimpers.  Erica continues with one hand down to her sex and she looks right at Callie as she dips in one finger and then two before bringing her hand back up to her mouth to lick her juices off her fingers.  
  
“I’m so wet, Callie.”  
  
***  
  
The lake is beautiful even if it is chilly.  Callie was happy that today they got a late start, enjoyed their morning including breakfast and that they were just hanging out by the lake and the town of Medemblik today.  It felt good to be walking hand in hand and enjoying each other and the day again.  Biking yesterday had been great for Erica, but they had been separate most of the day and she had missed the ability to touch Callie whenever she wanted.  It was harder to talk on the bicycles, especially with Callie whining, but touching was out of the question if they were to stay on the bike.  
  
“Callie?”  
  
“Yes, hon?”  


“You brought me here because of that picture of my mom, right?”  
  
“It just seemed special to you.  You have kept so few personal things and the picture was hidden away—” Callie has started to ramble nervously and Erica cuts her off.  
  
“Babe.  Babe.  It’s okay.  I’m glad you found it and brought us here.  I just thought I’d tell you a little bit about her.”  
  
“Oh.”  Callie says and gazes into Erica’s eyes questioningly.  
  
“My mom raised me alone after my father died.  He was a railroad man and we moved several times before I was 10.  We had just moved to Davenport, Illinois.  He had been at the end of a double shift and was exhausted.  He got to the yard and there was a security problem with some people who had been trying to stow away in some railcars.  There was a scuffle and ultimately shots were fired.  My dad caught a bullet not meant for him.  No one knew he was there and he bled out before anyone found him.”  
  
“Erica.  That’s awful.”  
  
“Yes.”  Callie can hear the Dr. Hahn creeping into her wife’s voice.  It breaks her heart that Erica switches so easily back into her safe hard-working persona, but she gets it.  Callie knows that she does it because it’s just a lot to carry around with her.  
  
“So, your mom?  You look a lot like her in the picture, Erica.”  
  
“Yeah.  I’m so proud of her.  She raised me from then on in a strange town with no other family or friends around.  We went to church whether we wanted to or not.  It was kind of expected and it was a way to meet people and get support.  My babysitter was from down the street.  If we needed anything she was able to rely on a network of people she forged by her sheer will.  By the time I graduated high school she had created a large network of support for us.  They were all very proud to be sending me on my way to university.”  
  
“She sounds just as amazing as you, Erica.”  
  
Erica sniffles and wipes her hand with her face.  Callie caresses her cheek and Erica leans into the contact.  “I miss her so much.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Erica.  Some other time maybe…”  
  
“She came here on her first vacation ever.  She was 53 years old and she came with a traveling group to walk and bicycle and see the sights.  I have always wanted to see where she went and try to feel what she experienced.”  
  
“I’m so glad that we came here and you can share this with me.  I’m glad to always know more about you and share experiences with you.”  Callie kisses Erica lightly on the lips and hugs her arm.  Erica begins walking again along the lake path.  
  
“Two years later, she knew that something was wrong and she called the hospital.  She told them that she was on the way and she drove herself in.  She was able to survive the surgery and I waited with her closest friends all night.  In the morning we saw her briefly and then later in the morning she quietly passed on.  She never woke up and I never saw her blue eyes again.”  
  
Callie silently wiped a tear from her face, hoping that Erica wouldn’t notice.  The thought of not seeing Erica’s blue eyes was horrifying.  She couldn’t imagine the loss that Erica must have felt for her mom.  
  
***  
  
The next day the girls went on from Medemblik to Alkmaar to Uitgeest.  It was nearly 10km less but Callie still managed to complain.  Erica made good on her massage promise though and Callie was sufficiently distracted from her aches and pains.  On the third and final day the promise of their lovely Suite at Fusion 40 spurred her on.  In addition, the journey from Uitgeest to Amsterdam was nearly 10km shorter than the previous day.  They were able to return to their suite, shower, take a nap, enjoy the bed, and still were able to enjoy a late dinner at 9pm.  
  
“What time is our flight tomorrow, Callie?”  Erica asked as they lay down exhausted.  
  
“Not until 1 in the afternoon.  We can have another shower filled morning, if you want.”  Callie leans in for a kiss after wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Erica.  
  
When the kiss ends Erica looks at Callie from hooded eyes.  “How about we have a bed time story right now?”  With that suggestion Callie claims her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
VIJFTIEN  
  
In the morning Erica and Callie stand at the window looking out at the view again.  The estate gardens are beautiful.  They share tender kisses and little sweet nothings.  They bring their stuff downstairs to wait for the car and since they are a few minutes early they decide to take a short stroll outside to soak in the beautiful frontages and the late morning.  The car drove them to the airport and they pointed at the various buildings they had visited and the restaurants that they had eaten at.  They were happy to be heading home, because it had been long enough that they were away.  They were glad to be returning to their own space again.  
  
“Did you have a good time, Cal?”  
  
“I sure did.  It was relaxing and a great way to spend our honeymoon.  I really feel like we are even closer than we were before.  I didn’t think that was possible, but I really do.  I know more about you.  We’ve traveled together for the first time.  I know about your family.  And I just love you so much.”  Callie gushed about the highlights of the trip and she held tightly to Erica from behind.  
  
Erica wiggled a little as Callie tickled her with light kisses along her shoulder, neck and ear.  She smiled and turned her head to the side to catch Callie in a quick kiss.  “I’m so glad that you were my private snoop and that you wanted to come here with me.  It means a lot to me.”  
  
“You are my everything, babe.  I also like crossing things off your list that I found.”  
  
“Oh.  Now the truth comes out.  I can’t believe you found my list too.”  
  
Callie’s hand has circled around the side of Erica and her voice dropped low in Erica’s ear before she began rubbing her fingertips over Erica’s nipple.  “But I was on it and I thought I would help with the other stuff.”  
  
“Oh, you did, huh?”  Erica tries to be stern, but her body betrays her as she leans back into Callie adjusting the angle so that she has easier access.  
  
“Yes.”  Callie purrs in her ear as she continues to massage her breast.  
  
Turning to face Callie, Erica fixes her with her deepening blue eyes and purrs back.  “Well, then I need to cross off some things on your list.”  
  
“My list?”  Callie sputters out as Erica continues to move seductively into her space.  
  
Smiling at her own thoughts now, Erica nods over her lover.  “Oh, yes.  Your list.”  
  
Callie looks at Erica in confusion.  Erica lets out a low chuckle.  
  
“Sex on a plane…”  Erica sing songs between kisses down Callie’s neck.  
  
Trying her best to focus Callie blinks and manages to pant out.  “Erica.  We already did that…”  Erica groans out an affirmative as she continues down Callie’s body to suck a nipple into her mouth and release it with a sucking sound.  She smiles at Callie.  “On the plane here.”  Erica lowers her eyes to look over Callie again and she places open mouth kisses on the other breast before she finally sucks in the other nipple.  Callie moans as Erica flicks her tongue against the nipple inside her mouth—combining the licking tease with the pressure of the suction.  
  
Releasing the nipple at last, Erica whispered.  “Mark said it was a long list.”  
  
“You’ve been talking to Mark?”  Callie squeaked in surprise and pleasure as her words sank in and Erica pinched her nipple hard.  
  
“Oh, yes.”  
  
The conversation ended as Erica slid down Callie’s body spreading her legs so that she could see how wet Callie was for her before she leans in and inhales the aroma of Callie’s sex.  Erica murmurs how beautiful Callie is and then she licks her from slit to clit in a long slow swipe of her tongue.  Callie moans loudly and grabs hold of the sheets.  Erica snickers a little before entering her with her tongue and swirling around.  Erica sucked two fingers into her mouth and then slid them into Callie’s wetness.  Callie arched into her fingers thrusting Erica’s fingers deeper into her.  Erica began to stroke Callie’s clit with the tip of her tongue in a steady rhythm.  
  
Callie moaned loudly calling Erica’s name.  Her hips began meeting Erica’s thrusting fingers in the same steady rhythm.  On her bundle of nerves Erica’s tongue caused the lights behind Callie’s eyes to sparkle.  Erica increased the pace of her thrusts as Callie simply started repeating `yes’ over and over.  Erica sucked Callie’s clit into her mouth and Callie bucked hard as the first wave of her orgasm hit her.  Erica kept her mouth on Callie as long as she could and then she kept her fingers in place as she slid up Callie’s body and held her while she rode her fingers through the rest of the orgasm.  Just when Callie thought it was over and she could begin to come down, Erica flexed her fingers again and began slowly thrusting and curling inside her.  
  
“I can’t.  No, Erica.  I can’t.  Erica.  Please.  Oh.  Oh.  God.  I love you.”  Callie tried to protest as Erica held her tightly with one arm and still slid her fingers in and out of her.  Callie continued chanting but her protest turned to worship until she buried her face in Erica’s neck, crashed her arms around her and rode Erica’s fingers hard as she came again.  
  
**Het Eind  
The End**

**…**


End file.
